This invention relates to full travel keyboards of the type utilized for controlling the operation of circuit boards or the like, and more particularly to an improved keyboard of the type described which utilizes elongate electroluminescent EL panels in strip form for illuminating the keys on the board.
In keyboards of the type described it is necessary to build in a contrast between its various keys and the alphanumeric legends printed or otherwise formed thereon. In many instances this is done simply by using transparent keys that are mounted on a printed circuit board, or the like, for movement relative to the face of the board to control the circuits printed thereon. Typically the legends are printed or otherwise formed on the face of the keys in one color, and the face of the circuit board is provided with a contrasting color, so that the legends will be readily visible on the keys. In some cases it has also been conventional to utilize some means for illuminating the keys so that the legends thereon will be readily visible.
It is an object of this invention to provide improved means for illuminating or backlighting the keys of a full travel keyboard, which is substantially more inexpensive to manufacture and assemble than prior such boards.
Still another object of this invention is to provide improved, backlighted keyboards of the type described in which low power, EL panel strips are utilized to provide illumination for the keys, and to secure the keys against accidental removal from the board. Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.